The Return of Tabuu
by littleangel123
Summary: Sequel to Visitor's Day. Tabuu somehow returns and kidnaps 21 Smashers. The remaining Smashers split into 5 teams and go after them. SamusxMarth PeachxMario ZeldaxLink LucarioxGardevoir Meta KnightxKirby I DON'T OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS
1. Kidnapped!

The Return of Tabuu

Shinobu sat on the roof of the Smash Mansion playing her flute. She needed peace and quiet. Gardevoir wouldn't shut up about Lucario, Jolteon and Glaceon were freezing and electrocuting Ganondorf and Gyarados kept splashing whoever came by the lake. She really needed a rest from all the complaints.

"SHINOBU!" Pit came flying to her at full speed.

"What is it Pit? Did Gyarados splash you again?" Shinobu asked annoyed.

"NO! 21 of the Smashers are missing. Including Setsuko!" Pit said panicked. Shinobu jumped up from her seat.

"How?" Shinobu was now clearly panicked. She looked out to the horizon and saw her little sister being carried off by Primids to a giant purple ball. "NOOOOOO!" Shinobu jumped off the roof and headed to the Primids. Once she was about 50m from the Mansion, The Primids had already taken Setsuko into the ball. Shinobu kept running but was tackled down by Pit and Marth. She started struggling to get up but, the force of Pit and Marth was too strong for her. Marth sat up after awhile and started to pat her back in a fatherly way.

"Young Shinobi, don't. They have taken her to Subspace already. We need to go back." Marth said. Shinobu started screaming 'Let me go!' in Japanese but, they wouldn't let her go.

"Shinobu…stop. You have to. I promise we'll go in there for her but; we have to go in a group. It can't be just you, it can't be just us. It has to be all the remaining Smashers." Pit said. Shinobu stopped struggling. Pit helped her up to her feet. Then she suddenly hugged Pit and started to cry.

"Should I knock her out?" asked Marth. Pit shrugged.

"If you think it's necessary." He answered. Marth walked over to them and moved some of Shinobu's hair away from her neck. Then, he pinched part of her neck. She blacked out. Marth picked her up and carried her back to the Smash Mansion. Zelda ran put of the Mansion when she saw them.

"Marth! Pit! What happened?" She asked as Marth set Shinobu down on the steps of the Mansion.

"She tried to go in Subspace. I had to knock her out." Said Marth. Zelda nodded and tried to wake up her up. Toon Lick came out with a Cookies 'n' Cream chocolate bar.

"Zelda! Look what me and Young got from Gastly! She said that her Master was hiding it in a drawer." Toon Link said.

"GASTLY GAVE YOU WHAT!" Shinobu screamed sitting up. Toon Link jumped back scared of the ninja.

"Y-you c-can have i-it b-back." Toon Link stuttered.

"You can keep it. There are more important things to worry about." Shinobu said. She got up from the steps and went into the Smash Mansion. Marth, Toon Link and Pit followed her inside.

In the Main Hall…

Master Hand was writing down every Smasher that wasn't kidnapped. He was in total distress. Everyone in the room could feel it.

"Now, I will show you which Smashers have been kidnapped. I have made this list so you know who to find."

_Kidnapped Smashers_

_Peach_

_Samus Aran_

_Setsuko_

_Nana_

_Popo_

_Crazy Hand_

_Captain Falcon_

_Snake_

_Diddy Kong_

_Donkey Kong_

_Falco Lombardi_

_Fox McCloud_

_King Dedede_

_Ness_

_Lucas_

_Olimar_

_Wario_

_R.O.B_

_Luigi_

_Mr. Game and Watch_

_Yoshi_

"Samus…" Marth whispered as he saw her name.

"SETSUKO! NOOOO! SHE CAN'T BE! NOOOOO!" Red screamed.

"My-a poor little-a brother and my-a poor Peach." Mario said.

"Aww man! I was going to play baseball with Lucas, Ness and Popo today!" Toon Link moaned.

"Shoot…I was going to play a prank on Falco." Young Link said.

"I was going to beat up Fox today." Wolf said grudgingly.

"YEAH! NO MORE CRAZY HAND! NO MORE FLUFFY BUNNIES!" Master Hand yelled.

"Harsh." Everyone said at once. Master Hand sweat dropped.

"Well, divide yourself into Teams. And we'll set out in different ways. We'll meet at Subspace." Master Hand said. He made a list of the Teams.

_Team 1: Kirby, Meta Knight, Ike and _

_Team 2: Pit, Shinobu, Marth, Lucario and Shinobu's Pokemon_

_Team 3: Bowser, Ganondorf and Wolf_

_Team 4: Zelda, Link, Toon Link and Young Link_

_Team 5: Red, Pikachu, Sonic, Mario and Setsuko's Pokemon_

"Is everyone ready?" Master Hand asked. They nodded. "Well, Team 1 will take the Canyon, Team 2 will take the Marsh, Team 3 will take the Ruins, Team 4 will take the Forest and Team 5 will take the Sky. Now, if you reach Subspace early, I order you to wait until every last one of you is there." Master Hand said. Everyone nodded and headed off into different directions on their way to the Subspace.

Red: I can't believe Setsuko is actually gone.

Marth: I can't believe Samus is gone.

Link: At least Zelda isn't gone.

Zelda: *smacks Link on the back of the head* Be nice. Their girlfriends just got kidnapped.

Link: *rubs his head* Ouch.

Toon Link and Young Link: BIG BROTHER GOT PWNED!

Pit: Please Review and No Flames Please.


	2. Team 1: The Canyon

Team 1: The Canyon

Kirby, Meta Knight, Dr. Mario and Ike walked along the dry path of the Canyon. They walked for hours until Ike came across something of importance.

"Hey…Isn't this part of King Dedede's robe?" Ike said as he picked up part of the red garment.

"Isn't-a this Fox's gun-a?" Dr. Mario asked as he picked up the lone gun.

"Yes and yes. They are what you think they are." Meta Knight said.

"Poyo poyo poyoyo yo. (Let's split up and look for clues.)" Kirby said.

"I'll go with Kirby!" Meta Knight said quickly. Ike and Dr. Mario looked at him weirdly. Meta Knight blushed.

"O-Kay then…I guess I'll go with Dr. Mario." Ike said.

An hour later with Meta Knight and Kirby…

"POOOOOYYYOOOOO! Poyo poyoyo…(META-KUN! I'm thristy…)" Kirby said.

"Take my water." Meta Knight said holding his water bottle out to Kirby.

"Poyoyo, poyo poyo.(But Meta-kun, you need it.)" Kirby protested.

"JUST TAKE IT!" Meta Knight yelled as he grew anime style. Then he shrunk down embarrassed. "Just, take it."

"Poyo, poyo!(Okay, thank you!)" Kirby said as he kissed Meta Knight on the cheek. Meta Knight started turning red and steam started coming from his ears.

From a Distance…

"Dr. Mario, what's all that steam over there?" Ike asked.

"It's-a geyser…or-a Meta Knight." Dr. Mario said. Ike sweat dropped.

Back with Meta Knight and Kirby…

"Poyo! Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyoyo!(Meta-kun! I just found something!)" Kirby yelled waving a digital bell in the air.

"Kirby! That's Mr. Game and Watch's bell!" Meta Knight said happily. He patted Kirby on the head.

Enough with Kirby and Meta Knight, here's Ike and Dr. Mario…

"I-a found something!" said holding up a fluffy bunnie.

"Defiantly Crazy Hand's…" Ike said.

"Let's-a go back to-a them." Dr. Mario said. Ike nodded and followed Dr. Mario.

An hour later…

"META KNIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ike screamed as he saw Meta Knight hug Kirby. Meta Knight jumped back.

"Uh…He's um… Choking!" Meta Knight said to cover himself.

"Poyo? Poyo, poyo, poyo.(What? But I haven't eaten anything?)" Kirby said confused.

"Kirby!" Meta Knight said embarrassed. (Ike is probably going to blackmail Meta Knight…)

"Uh-a…guys? I-a think there-a is much more to-a worry about." Dr. Mario said pointing to the sky. Shadow bugs were raining down and Primids started to form.

"They better prepare themselves…" Ike said while taking out his precious Ragnell. The Primids started to advance at them.

Three hours later…

"THEY JUST-A KEEP COMING!" Dr. Mario yelled as he threw a pill at an unexpecting Primid.

"POYO!(OUCH!)" Kirby howled as he got punched by a Primid.

"Kirby! Are you okay?" Meta Knight asked Kirby. Before Kirby could answer, Meta Knight turned to all the Primids. "DIE PRIMIDS!" Meta Knight sped around and killed every single Primid to be seen.

"How did you do that?" Ike asked.

"We-a should get-a Meta Knight to-a be more mad-a often when we're battling enemies." Dr. Mario said.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo poyoyo.(Meta-kun, it was only a little punch." Kirby said. Meta Knight started to steam up.

"He's gonna crack." Ike said.

"Oh yeah." Said Dr. Mario. Ike started to count down.

"In 3, 2, 1." Meta Knight cracked.

"!"

Ike: Well, that was a disaster.

Dr. Mario: You-a could say-a that again.

Ike: I got it all on tape.

Dr. Mario: Good-a job!

Ike: Well, Please Review. And No Flames please.


	3. Team 2: The Marsh

Team 2: The Marsh

Pit, Shinobu, Marth and Lucario jumped (or flew) through the trees at top speed. So far they haven't crossed anyone's items.

"Do you think the Primids could've not taken this route?" Pit asked Marth.

"It is possible." Marth said.

_"Look, I think that's Ness's hat." _Lucario said jumping down to the ground. Everyone else followed him. Lucario snatched something red off a branch and it turned out to be a red baseball cap.

"That is Ness's baseball cap." Shinobu said. Then, she saw a red snake coming towards her. "That's Lucas's snake! Catch it!" Shinobu let out her Pokemon to help catch the red snake. After a few hectic minutes of snake chasing, Shinobu's Gardevoir caught it.

_"Good job Gardevoir." _Lucario said patting her shoulder. Gardevoir blushed.

"Ahh love, right Shinobu?" Pit said while elbowing the ninja. Then, a giant ball of aura went shooting to the angel. "YIKE! I WAS KIDDING LUCARIO!" Pit yelled as he dodged the Aura Sphere.

_"Hn." _Was all Lucario said.

"Umm…Let's all take a break!" Marth suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Eevee! Eevee, eevee, eevee!(Hey! I smell something here!)" Eevee squealed while digging in the ground.

"Bell? Bellsprout, bellspourt? (Huh? You smell something?)" Bellsprout asked.

"Feebas, feebas, fee? (What do you smell?)" Feebas asked from her bowl.

"Eevee…eevee.(Something…smoky.)" Eevee said as she dug out a head band.

_"That is that spy's head band." _Gardevoir said. Marth walked over to Eevee and gently took the head band from her mouth.

"Gardevoir's right. This is Snake's head band." He said.

"We should try splitting up. We could cover more ground by doing that." Pit suggested.

"Okay then, I'll go alone." Shinobu said. Before anyone could protest, she was gone.

"Well, since Young Shinobi is gone, we can divide her Pokemon between the 3 of us." Marth said. "I guess I'll take Charizard, Gyarados, Spinark, Gastly, Bellsprout and Feebas." The chosen Pokemon cheered.

"Ponyta, Beautifly, Hoothoot, Dratini, Bayleef and Meganium? Will you come with me?" Pit asked. Beautifly flew to Pit and landed on his head.

"Beauti!(Okay!)" Beautifly nipped his hair a little.

"_I'll take the rest." _Lucario said as he winked at Gardevoir. She blushed as she picked up Eevee. She hoped that Eevee, Jolteon, Glaceon, Pikachu and Castform wouldn't give Lucario grief. They tended to cause trouble.

With Shinobu…

_Maybe I should've taken a Pokemon with me… _Shinobu thought to herself as she jumped through the trees. _Oh well…_

**CRACK!**

"What the-!" Shinobu jumped into hiding. She saw a bunch of Primids walk by followed by a couple of Tickens and Floows. The Floows sensed Shinobu somewhere in the bushes. One brunt a bush but nothing was there. They rejoined the group. Shinobu sighed. She was safe. Then, something grabbed her and covered her mouth. One thing went through her mind.

_Pit is _so _going to give me grief for this._

With Lucario's group…

"_I sense something has happened to Master." _Gardevoir said.

"Pika, pika pi?(What happened?)" Pikachu asked.

"_I don't know. It's just a feeling. I wish I knew." _Gardevoir said sadly. Lucario took her hand.

"_I have lived with your Master for seven months. Knowing her, she probably invaded someone's camp." _Lucario said reassuringly. Gardevoir kissed him on the cheek.

"_Thank you Lucario." _Gardevoir said. Lucario blushed furiously.

"Jolte, jolt, jolteon.(Glaceon, did you get the shot?)" Jolteon asked her twin sister.

"Glaceon.(Yup)" Glaceon said holding up a picture of Gardevoir kissing Lucario's cheek.

"Castform, castform, cast.(We'll use it for blackmail.)" Castform said.

With Marth's group…

"Gyarados and Feebas, have you found anything in there?" Marth asked as Gyarados and Feebas came up from the clear waters of the Marsh. To Marth's disappointment, the water Pokemon shook their heads. Marth sighed.

"Charizard, Char.(I got something.)" Charizard said as he flew in. He was holding a kunai knife.

"Bellsprout, bell!(That's Master's!)" Bellsprout exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Marth asked the Pokemon. Spinark jumped down from a tree and landed on Marth's head.

"Spinark! Spinark, spin.(Of course! It has her mark.)" Spinark said. Marth looked carefully at the kunai and saw a wolf engraved on it. Marth recognized it as her symbol behind the damage meter when he watches her battles.

"This is Young Shinobi's kunai. We have to find Pit and his group." Marth said to the Pokemon. They ran off to find the angel.

With Shinobu…

"This is ridiculous." Shinobu said as she hung upside down over a boiling pot of water. The Armknights, Floows, Primids and Tickens had decided to either eat her or embarrass her immensely. But, the hanging-upside-down-thing was NOT necessary. Then, a small female fawn came along.

_Hmm…maybe…_

With Pit's group…

"I found something!" Pit said as he held up a blue hand. He recognized it as part of Samus's Zero Suit. "I better find Marth and give this to him for safe keeping…" The Pokemon with him nodded in agreement.

"PIT!" Marth was running towards him.

"Oh Marth! I was just going to look for you!" Pit said.

"Young Shinobi is in danger! Charizard said told me on the way here that he found it by a brunt bush." Marth said handing Pit the kunai knife.

"Oh…wow…that is her knife." Pit said as he held the kunai in his hands. "Have you seen Lucario and the others?" Pit asked.

"_We're over here." _Lucario and his team jumped down from the trees. Gardevoir looked at the kunai in Pit's hands and gasped.

"_We have to find Master." _Gardevoir said. The Pokemon nodded.

"Then, we'll find her." Pit said. Then, he remembered the hand/glove in his pocket. "Oh Marth, here's Samus's hand." Pit said handing the Zero Suit part to Marth.

"Thank you Pit." The blue haired Prince said to Pit.

At the Enemy Camp…

"Look! There's Shinobu!" Pit said as they hid in the shadows.

"Why is she upside down?" Marth asked.

"Jolte, jolte, jolteon.(And hanging upside down.)" Jolteon added.

"Glace, glaceon, glaceon.(Over a pot of boiling water.)" Glaceon finished.

"_I have no idea." _Gardevoir and Lucario said together.

"Pika pika chu!(We have to save Master!)" Pikachu said.

"Let's go." Pit said. They all jumped down and attacked. Gardevoir used Psychic to cut the rope and bring Shinobu's body towards her. A few minutes later, all the enemies were defeated. Pit went to Gardevoir and inspected the girl in the Pokemon's arms.

"She's dead." Pit said in a lifeless voice. He placed the kunai in her hand.

"_Gardevoir, we have to go now." _Lucario said pulling Gardevoir away from the body.

"_But she's-"_

"I'm sorry Gardevoir. We have to go." Marth said.

"Ponyta, ponyta, ponyta, ta.(They're not listening.)" Ponyta said to Gardevoir.

"_They'll find out soon enough." _Gardevoir said. Then, a cute little fawn came along. She went to Marth and started pulling on his boots. Marth smiled and patted the little fawn then, he kept walking on. The fawn stamped her front hoof and went to Pit. She started to nibble on his sandal.

"Hey! That's my sandal!" He said. The fawn started to nuzzle his leg. Then, he picked her up. "Hmm…you're cute. I'll name you-"

"It's me! Shinobu!" The fawn exclaimed. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Pit put her down and backed away.

"Young Shinobi…?" Marth said slowly. The fawn nodded.

"Didn't my Pokemon tell you I can transfer into animal bodies?" Deer Shinobu asked.

"_They wouldn't listen." _Gardevoir said. Deer Shinobu walked to Gardevoir and jumped in her arms.

"Can you take me back to my body please?" she asked. Gardevoir nodded. When the two disappeared into trees, Lucario turned to Pit and Marth.

"_I wasn't expecting that." _

Marth: *Holding the Zero Suit part* I miss Samus.

Shinobu: We'll save her. Don't worry.

Pit: We promise.

Lucario: _Please Review and No Flames Please._


	4. Team 3: The Ruins

Team 3: The Ruins

Bowser, Ganondorf and Wolf walked through the crumbling path of the ruins. They've already found Wario's hat, Falco's jacket, Captain Falcon's helmet and Donkey Kong's tie. They've already fought about 200 Primids, 24 Armnights, 30 Tickens, 40 Floows, 59 Armtanks, 78 Shaydas and 500 Bytans. Let's just say that the enemies like them.

"Anything else?" Wolf said as he punched a Bytan out of the picture.

"Keep your fur on Wolf." Bowser said, "There's probably more."

"I don't think so. The cave isn't blocked anymore." Ganondorf said.

"Let's go in." Wolf said. He took his gun out just in case. They went in the crumbling mass of rock. The villains looked around and saw something pink embedded in the rocks. Ganondorf walked to it and lifted a huge rock out of the way. Turns out, it was Peach's umbrella.

"I'll keep that." Bowser said snatching away the umbrella. Wolf and Ganondorf shrugged. After a few hours, deep into the cave, Wolf found the exit. But, Bowser and Ganondorf ignored the bounty hunter. Another hour later, he tried complaining.

"Should we get out now? There's nothing here. For all I can see." Wolf said. Bowser and Ganondorf ignored him. Then, he had an idea. "You know, I'd rather be with the elves and the plumber than you two."

From the distance…

"WE'RE HYLIAN! NOT ELF!"

Back to Wolf, Bowser and Ganondorf…

"Take that back." Ganondorf said. Bowser and Ganondorf were ready to attack him.

"Now, you're paying attention. We past the exit an hour ago." Wolf said. Ganondorf and Bowser looked at him shocked.

"What? You didn't tell us?" Ganondorf asked.

"You ignored me." Wolf said.

"Can we go back then?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah, IF I can find it again." Wolf said. Bowser sweat dropped.

Three Hours Later…

"Finally you found it." Ganondorf said. They walked out of the Ruins and found that there were very angry enemies from before.

"Oh snap." Wolf said. Then, they started to fight again.

Wolf: What a short chapter.

Ganondorf: I know. I hope Link and Zelda's is shorter. Then I could hold something over them.

Bowser: Please Review and no Flames please.


	5. Team 4: The Forest

Team 4: The Forest

Zelda and the 3 Links walked through the tranquil forest with Yoshi's shoe, Diddy Kong's hat, another one of Crazy Hand's fluffy bunnies and The Ice Climbers' hammers in their hands. The Hylians were lucky that no enemies have come to face them. Then when they passed by a tree, Zelda saw a long black scarf hanging from a high branch.

"Link, Young, Toony, look!" The three Heroes looked and saw what Zelda saw.

"That's Setsuko's scarf!" Toon Link said.

"Get it down!" Young Link exclaimed.

"I'll do it." Zelda said. But before she could start climbing, Link picked her up and started climbing up the tree. "Link!" she protested but, Link smiled cheekily and kept climbing. She started struggling to get out of his grip.

"Sorry Princess, the nearest sturdy branch is way out of the scarf's reach. If there were two of us, then you'll be able to reach it." Link said.

"Or, how about this scenario: You see this as an opportunity to pick me up and carry me instead of me turning into Sheik to climb up the tree, turn back into me to get the scarf using magic and getting back down using Sheik again." Zelda said. Link sweat dropped. The Triforce of Wisdom always wins against the Triforce of Courage when it comes to scenarios like his.

"You win, but, I'm not letting you down." Link said. Zelda sighed and held on to Link. He blushed.

With Young Link and Toon Link…

"Geez, does Big Brother ever not take the chance to pick up Zelda?" Toon Link asked.

"Nope." Young Link replied.

With Link and Zelda…

"Okay Link, you can let me down now." Zelda said as they reached the branch underneath the scarf.

"*sigh* Okay." Link said as he reluctantly let his Princess down. Zelda smiled and used her magic to teleport up (To put it in other words, she used her recovery move) to the scarf. She grabbed it and fell right back down to Link's arms. Link grinned as he caught her bridal style. Zelda grinned back at him as they pressed their foreheads together.

Back to Toon Link and Young Link…

"Wow…they even act Lovey-dovey on a mission." Young Link said.

"Well, they ARE incredibly in love." Toon Link said as he watched his older brother and Zelda come down from the tree. "It reminds me of you and Young Zelda."

"Or you and Tetra." Young Link commented. They looked back up the tree to see that Zelda and Link were gone. "Where'd they go?"

"I don't know." Toon Link said. They looked all round the tree but found nothing.

"Oh man, what are we going to do now? How can we go on without them?" Young Link said.

"Without who?" said a familiar feminine voice. They turned around to see Link and Zelda. Zelda was holding the scarf in her delicate hands.

"Where did you guys go?" Toon Link asked.

"I went in that tree and Link went to the one beside it." Zelda said pointing to two trees not far from the tree with Setsuko's scarf.

"You guys didn't think of looking there?" Link asked his younger brothers. They shook their heads. "Oh well, c'mon, let's go." He said while ruffling his younger brothers' hair.

"Stop fooling around and let's go." The Links looked at where Zelda should be standing but, Sheik was there instead.

"Okay Sheik, if you say so." Young Link said. But, there was no Sheik. It was Zelda.

"Let's go then!" Zelda said. Link shook his head as he and his brothers followed her.

Link: I like this chapter a lot.

Toon Link: But big brother, it's short!

Young Link: But! It's longer than Ganondorf (hears a cry in a distance)

Zelda: Please review and no flames! ;D 


	6. Team 5: The Sky

Team 5: The Sky

Red, Mario and Sonic flew on the back of Charizard while Pikachu flew on the back of Setsuko's Chatot (aka Charap). They haven't had any luck finding anything of their fellow Smashers.

"Aww man, we've been up here for hours and there has been NOTHING!" Sonic complained. "We should just go to Subspace already."

"NO! We can't give up!" Red exclaimed. "We have to keep looking!"

"He's-a right Sonic." Mario agreed.

"Fine, if we don't find anything in the next half hour, we're going." Sonic said.

"Pika…(Okay…)" Pikachu said. They soared the skies for a couple more minutes until they saw something flying around. It was a white glove.

"That's-a Luigi's glove!" Mario said.

"Chat, chatot!(I'll get it!)" Charap chased after the glove and caught it in her beak.

"Good job Charap!" Red exclaimed happily. Charap flew to Mario and dropped the glove onto his lap. Then there was a shiny metallic piece on a lone cloud. Charap flew to it and brought it back. It was a piece of R.O.B's arm.

"Do you think I could shoot something with it?" Sonic asked. He played around with the hand and all of a sudden, a laser shot a group of Primids and Shaydas. The enemies turned to them.

"You-a shot something, all-a right." Mario said.

"Thanks a lot Sonic!" Red shouted. The hedgehog sweat dropped.

"Uh…time to fight?" Sonic suggested as the Primids and Shaydas closed in on them.

Three hours later…

"Sonic, give-a me the hand." Mario said holding out his hand. Sonic reluctantly handed Mario R.O.B's hand. For the last three hours all that has happen was that Sonic shot something and a bunch of enemies would come and attack.

"Pikachu, pika, chu, chu. (I'm tired of fighting.)" Pikachu said. For awhile they flew silently over the land. Then, Mario noticed Red being emo.

"What's-a wrong Red?" Mario asked.

"I'm worried about Setsuko." Red said looking out to the horizon.

"I'm-a worried about Peach and-a Luigi. And-a look at-a me! I'm-a fine because I-a know they-a will be al-a-right." Mario reassured cheerily. Red smiled at the plumber.

"Thanks Mario."

"Look! There it is!" Sonic said pointing to Subspace.

"And look! It's Master Hand!" Red said pointing out a Hand on the cliff.

"Let's-a go!" Mario cheered. The two flying Pokemon flew as fast as they could to the Hand.

Mario: I-a hope that they haven't-a done anything to-a Luigi and Peach.

Red: I hope everyone is fine.

Sonic: Well, Please Review and No Flames please.


	7. The Gathering of Teams

The Gathering of Teams

Master Hand waited patiently as the Teams came in. First was Team 5.

"Master Hand! We're-a glad you're-a here!" Mario exclaim.

"We found R.O.B's hand and Luigi's glove." Sonic said.

"There were enemies everywhere." Red said finishing the report.

"Just what I thought. Thank you." Master Hand said. Team 5 went to stand behind him.

1 hour later…

"Look! It's Zelda and the Links!" Sonic yelled as he waved at the Hylian Princess and the Green Warriors. As they came in, they noticed that they had a bit of damage.

"Reports please." Master Hand said.

"We have found Yoshi's shoe, Diddy's hat, one of Crazy Hand's fluffy bunnies, The Ice Climbers' hammers and Setsuko's scarf." Link said.

"There were quite a lot of enemies on the way here. Other than that, we were fine." Zelda said.

"Big Brother and Zelda were acting all lovey-dovey the whole way here." Toon Link tattled. Young Link elbowed him to shut up before Zelda used Din's fire.

"Okay then…Thank you." Master Hand said. Young Link walked over to Red and handed him Setsuko's scarf. Red thanked Young Link and he put the scarf in his bag.

30 minutes later…

Master Hand saw Team 2 fly in. Shinobu was flying on her Charizard, Marth was holding on to Shinobu's brilliant Red Gyarados, Pit was flying right beside Lucario, who was holding on to Shinobu's Hoothoot and Beautifly.

"Can a Gyarados even fly?" Toon Link asked Red. He nodded.

"Of course! They're a water and flying Pokemon." Red explained to Toon Link. Then he showed him Gyarados on the Pokedex.

"Oh…okay." Toon Link said after reading. Then, there was a big BOOM! The two big Pokemon landed and a lot of dust kicked up.

"*cough, cough* Report on what has happen please." Master Hand requested as he waved away the dust.

"We have found Ness's hat, Lucas's snake, a piece of Samus's Zero Suit and Snake's head band." Pit said holding up each item he had. Marth held the Zero Suit hand.

_"Shinobu was kidnapped by enemies but, they were demolished." _Lucario added.

"Good work." Master Hand praised them.

10 minutes later…

Meta Knight flew holding a rope which Ike held onto. Dr. Mario rode on the Dragoon with Kirby. When close, Ike let go of the rope giving everyone a heart attack. But, he landed softly on the sand. Kirby and Dr. Mario jumped off the Dragoon before it could crash. Meta Knight did a loop in the air before he landed.

"Show offs." Toon Link and Young Link muttered together. Link patted both his younger brothers' shoulders.

"Nice entrance, now, report." Master Hand said.

"We-a found part of King Dedede's robe, a fluffy bunny, Fox's gun and-a Mr. Game and Watch's bell." Dr. Mario said.

"We had to battle a lot of those stupid Primids." Meta Knight said.

"And we caught Meta Knight-"Ike was cut off by Meta Knight.

"Doing nothing!" Meta Knight said quickly. He started to sweat.

"But-a hugging Kirby." Dr. Mario finished for Ike.

"Uh…Okay then you four…" Master Hand was sweat dropping. Wow…

3 hours and 42 minutes later…

Team 3 slowly walked over to Master Hand. They were full of damage and were tired. They collapsed when they reached Master Hand. He gave the three villains heart containers. They were healed instantly.

"What is your Report?" Master Hand asked.

"No matter where we went, we had to fight enemies." Bowser complained.

"We had found Wario's hat, Falco's jacket, Captain Falcon's helmet, Donkey Kong's tie and Princess Peach's umbrella." Wolf said coolly. Ganondorf muttered something about Link and Zelda. They went to the back of the group.

"Since everyone is here, I have something to tell you." Master Hand announced.

"What is it?" Shinobu asked.

"Tabuu is back."

Ooo…Cliff Hanger. Sorry. Please Review. No Flames Please.


	8. Master Hand's Findings

Master Hand's Findings

Everyone except Shinobu gasped at Master Hand. Marth's knees buckled, Zelda nearly fainted, Toon Link's eyes almost bulged out his head, Bowser threw a boulder towards Subspace, Pit kicked a rock, Ike stabbed Ragnell into the ground and Lucario looked away.

"Who's Tabuu?" Shinobu asked.

"He's-a the creator of Subspace." Mario said.

"He's the one who controlled the Poor R.O.B's to spread Subspace around." Marth said grudgingly.

"He's the one who created this whole mess." Meta Knight said darkly.

"Oh…" Shinobu said.

"Please continue Master Hand." Link said.

"I have been looking for answers while you have been exploring and getting beat up. I have collected information from all over. The reason why Tabuu is back is because there is a virus."

"A virus? But how?" Ike asked.

"Tabuu himself made it before everyone battled him. He designed it to recreate himself when defeated. He knew it would take a year to come back, but he also knew he would get stronger." Master Hand explained.

"Why did he even start the whole thing?" Shinobu asked.

"It is still a mystery Shinobu." Master Hand said. Then he spotted an Armknight spying on them. He flew to the Armknight and grabbed it.

"I remember you. You're the oldest of the Armknights." Master Hand said.

"Yes and everything you said is true. I was there when Tabuu made the virus." The Armknight said.

_"He's telling the truth. He knows we well hurt him if he lies." _Lucario said.

"Why did he kidnap the other Smashers?" Shinobu asked.

"He needed another source of energy incase his runs out." The Armknight replied.

"Since you have told us the truth, we will spare you. But, for now, you will be kept somewhere where nothing could reach you. Shinobu? Will you please do us the honor?" Master Hand asked the ninja.

"With pleasure." Master Hand let go of the Armknight and chains constricted it. Trees blasted up from the ground, water from the ocean rose up, the earth lifted itself up and the wind swirled around. The four elements merged together and created a dome over the Armknight.

"Whoa." Was all that Pit could say. He was SO lucky Shinobu hadn't used that on him.

"C'mon, let's go in." Master Hand said. Shinobu, Toon Link and Young Link hopped onto Shinobu's Charizard, Marth, Wolf, Bowser, Ike and Lucario jumped on Gyarados, Red, Dr. Mario, Sonic and Mario went on Red's Charizard, Ganondorf held onto a rope which was held by Shinobu's Beautifly and Hoothoot, Meta Knight and Pit and Zelda and Link hopped onto the Dragoon with Kirby. Pikachu just hopped back unto Charap.

The 19 Smashers and Master Hand flew at Top Speed towards Subspace. They knew what was in there but, they went with confidence.

The three Links: *at Ganondorf* We got a longer chapter than yours, we got a longer chapter than yours.

Ganondorf: How do those Zeldas deal with you three.

Toon Link: We don't do this often. We only do it to our enemies!

Young Link: Like you.

Ganondorf: I hate you Links.

Link: We know.

Zelda: *sigh* Well, this will go on for a while. Please Review and No Flames please. 


	9. The Attack of the Dark Smashers

The Attack of the Dark Characters

"So this is Subspace." Shinobu said as she entered the dark void of the infamous place.

"Yup. Our FAVOURITE place." Pit said sarcastically.

"Wow…Big Brother told us that this was a gloomy place, but, we didn't know that it was THIS gloomy. Well, it's more than gloomy, it just SCREAMS doom. Doom and gloom." Young Link and Toon Link rambled.

"Stop rambling." Said a deep voice. It was Sheik again. Link rolled his eyes.

"Okay Sheik." Toon Link said. Again, there was no Sheik. Zelda was there instead.

"Let's land over there." Ike said pointing to a solid spot. Pit, Meta Knight, Shinobu's Beautifly and Shinobu's Hoothoot dropped Ganondorf while the others jumped off their rides. Shinobu returned her Pokemon to their pokeballs while she fell. Everyone had a, surprising, soft landing.

"There's Samus!" Marth exclaimed as he saw the bounty huntress. But when she turned to face him, her eyes weren't her normal color. It was bright yellow. A bunch of the kidnapped Smashers showed themselves but, they all had bright yellow eyes. Shinobu noticed that they were also a shade darker than what they were supposed to be.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked.

"They're the Dark Characters. Shadow bugs had copied the originals and manipulated them." Ganondorf said.

"Oh…" The Dark Characters started to attack. Dark Samus attacked Marth first chance. All Marth could do was block. He let Dark Samus kick him.

"MARTH! What ARE you doing?" Ike yelled as he slashed Dark Yoshi.

"I-I can't!" Marth said as he blocked a laser from Dark Samus's gun.

"Marth! That's not her! It's only a clone. The real one needs you right now! Tell me, how are you going to help the real Samus if you don't destroy this clone?" Ike asked.

"You're right…" Marth said. Then, he suddenly did Dancing Swords and slashed the Dark Samus back into Shadow bugs.

"Good man Marth." Ike said as he slashed Dark Yoshi. "Good man."

"Ha, ha! Gotcha!" Pit finished off Dark Wario.

"This is for making me get involved in this mess!" Wolf yelled as he finished off Falco and Fox at the same time. "Even as Dark characters, they're idiots." He muttered after.

"RAAUUGGHHH!" Bowser mangled the Dark Donkey Kong to Shadow bugs. "That's for all the times you hit me in the Mario Parties! And you!" Bowser threw Dark Diddy Kong over an edge. "HA, HA, HA!"

"Sorry you guys…" Toon Link apologized as he slashed the Dark Ice Climbers over the edge.

"This is for flirting with Zelda non-stop!" Link said as he threw a bomb at Dark Captain Falcon.

"To add onto Link's comment; this is also for trying to kiss me!" Zelda burned Dark Captain Falcon. Then, Link shot an arrow at him. Dark Captain Falcon fell down into his doom. Then, he turned to Zelda. "He tried to kiss you?"

"Yes, but that's not important right now. I already burned him a hundred times." Zelda said to her Hero. Link sighed.

"YAHOO!" Young Link jumped and kicked Snake in the stomach and sent him flying. Toon Link and Link rolled their eyes.

"*grunt*" Meta Knight grunted while fighting Dark Setsuko. Then the Dark Setsuko smirked then beated Meta Knight down with an F # note till he turned into a trophy. Kirby finished Dark Mr. Game and Watch and ran to the Meta Knight trophy.

"POOOYYOOO! (META-KUN!)" Kirby cried hugging the trophy.

"Kirby, just touch the base." Sonic sighed.

"POYO, POYOYO! POOOOOYYYYOO! (HE'S DEAD! WAAHHHH!)" Kirby said not listening to the blue hedgehog.

"Here, let-a me touch the base-a." Mario said. He touched the base of the Masked Swordsman and then Meta Knight came back.

"I can't believe I just got beaten by her again!" Meta Knight grumbled.

"Poyo! Poyo poyoyo! (Meta-Kun! You're alive!)" Kirby said as he cuddled up Meta-Knight.

"Uh…Thanks, Kirby…" Meta Knight mumbled to Kirby as he was blushing furiously. Mario and Sonic was watching the whole thing.

"So Dr. Mario was-a right all along." Mario said to Sonic.

"You bet he is." Sonic said.

"Kirby, we should be fighting right now." Meta Knight said.

"Poyo! (Okay!)" Kirby said.

"Oh, and take this" Meta Knight quickly kissed Kirby on the forehead (with his mask still on, sadly…For Kirby) before he flew off to fight the other Dark characters. Kirby was just standing there blushing as he watched Meta Knight fly.

"So Kirby, is that your new boyfriend?" Sonic teased Kirby.

"EHH? POYO! (EHH? WHAT!)" Kirby said.

"Don't deny it Kirby, I saw you and you two look like a very cute couple-" then Meta Knight's sword almost sliced off Sonic's head.

"Okay, I'll just shut up now…" Sonic muttered as he was about to fight the others, but the only Dark character is Dark Setsuko. Meta Knight (somehow…) got out his sword about to have a rematch until Kirby was pulling him back.

"Poyo! Poyo, poyo! Poyo poyoyo poyo poyoyo! (No! Don't do it! I don't want you to die again!)" Kirby pleaded.

"Kirby let me go! I'm fine!" Meta Knight said as he was trying to pull himself free. Suddenly, Kirby pulled out his hammer and whammed him unconscious.

"He's got PWNED!" Link shouted. Dark Setsuko laughed.

"You people are pathetic!"

"Nice going Link, now she thinks we're pathetic!" Red said. Shinobu sneaked up behind Dark Setsuko and poked her hips.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Dark Setsuko screamed as she turned into Shadow bugs. When Meta Knight woke up, he saw Shinobu watching Dark Setsuko slowly turning into Shadow bugs.

"How did you defeat her that easily?" Meta Knight asked.

"Easy, her hips are her most ticklish spot." Shinobu said. Red noted that he should tickle her there the next time he gets the chance. A moment later Meta Knight cracked for the second time (Oh my gosh, he keeps cracking for Pete's sake!).

"YOU COULD'VE DONE THAT AGES AGO!" he screamed at the ninja.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I was too busy fighting off other people to pay attention." Shinobu countered.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!"

"Well, like I said, I was busy. Now we have to go see the other Smashers." Shinobu turned to leave.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Meta Knight ran to her full speed and hit her on the back of her head with the flat side of his sword. She was knocked out instantly.

"Meta Knight! Why'd you do that?" Pit asked as he checked Shinobu's pulse.

From the distance…

"SHE DESERVED IT!" (Guess who said that)

Back to the others…

"Well, we can't wait around for her to wake up," Sonic said. "Someone has to stay here with her."

"I'll do it." Zelda piped up immediately.

"Me too!" Link said.

"Ugh…Meta Knight, I swear, next time we Brawl, you are soooo going down." Shinobu said as she woke up.

"I was right, she does live up to her name." Marth said (For those of you who don't remember or you just don't know, Marth said once to Shinobu this: _"That's impressive for a young shinobi(ninja). You recover quickly. No wonder your name is endurance."_)

"Let's go." Shinobu said sleepily.

Zelda: Marth is right you do recover quickly.

Shinobu: Thank you.

Link: How do you do that?

Shinobu: I was born with that skill.

Toon Link: Okay then…Please Review…And no Flames Please! 


	10. Mystery Solved! Tabuu's Secret Revealed

Mystery Solved! Tabuu's Secret Revealed

Red and his Charizard were the first Smashers to reach the Kidnapped Smashers. Charizard ripped open each cage with ease. Setsuko's cage was opened by Ike to Red's dismay.

"Finally, we're out." Samus said. Marth went to Samus and took her hand. Samus turned to see that Marth had her missing hand for the Zero Suit.

"Here you are Samus." Marth slipped the hand over her real one. Samus smiled.

"My-a Peach and-a Luigi!" Mario ran to his princess and his brother. All three of them hugged along with Yoshi. Bowser gave Peach her umbrella reluctantly.

"Idiots." Wolf punched Falco and Fox in the face simultaneously. They muttered something about 'Same old Wolf'. Shinobu was kneeling down to Lucas and Ness's level giving them back their belongings. Ganondorf threw Wario and Captain Falcon their stuff. And Olimar was talking with the three Links. Once everyone had their belongings back, Tabuu appeared.

"I see you want to defy me once again…" Tabuu said. Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated forward.

"We know how you came back. But why?" Master Hand asked.

"Fools! You know why. Your 'Smash Universe' has grown too much. I want to destroy it all! The remains will be mine!" Tabuu laughed evilly.

"What is the point of destroying this place?" Shinobu asked. Tabuu looked at her sharply.

"I need a bigger kingdom for my people. They are not satisfied. They want a bigger place to live in and yours is perfect."

"Why kill and destroy?"

"To gain power. I can tell you have great power." Shinobu recoiled in surprise. "You can be a great accessory to my universe. Join me and I'll spare you from the fate these Smashers will have."

"Never Tabuu. Never." Shinobu took out her katana.

"Never say never child." Tabuu said. Shinobu glared. She charged at him full speed. Tabuu did his Shock wave attack on her and she turned into a trophy instantly. (Her trophy looks like this: She stood in a battle stance pointing her katana straight forward. She held a knife in her hand.)

"Shinobu!" Pit ran to the trophy and instantly revived her.

"Okay Tabuu…Here goes! Everyone! Cover your ears!" Setsuko threw everyone earplugs. Then she sang the highest note she knew. The High G. It isn't the note that rest above the 5 lines but, it was an octave higher than that. Setsuko drew in a breath and sang the note out. Pieces of Tabuu started breaking off. Shinobu and Pit jumped up and stabbed Tabbu with their prize weapons. Tabuu shattered and the virus was released. Master Hand and Crazy Hand, along with Zelda, shattered the virus. Then Subspace disappeared. Everyone flew back to the Smash Mansion to have a party to celebrate the ending of Subspace.

Shinobu: What an adventure!

Pit: I agree.

Marth: At least Samus is safe. I can stop worrying.

Samus: You were worried about me? You're so sweet.

Setsuko: I'm glad I'm back now Please Review and no Flames please.


End file.
